Wish Upon A Star
by kelles
Summary: AU set exactly one year after Fu, Jinn, & Mugen ended their journey. Fu & Jinn have a "chance" encounter & Fu remembers how much she cares for the samurai. One-shot fluff. [C]


AN: This was written for the 30Kisses community on LiveJournal (theme is "the sound of waves"). I love the Jin/Fuu pairing on the show but Jin is SO damn hard to write. Hopefully he is not too OOC - I did my best. I usually write Hellsing fanfiction and this is only my 2nd attempt at Samurai Champloo. **Disclaimer** - I do not own Samurai Champloo or Jin/Fuu.

Summary: May be an AU. Set exactly one year after Fuu, Jin, and Mugen have parted ways. Fuu & Jin share a moment after they have "chance" encounter on the beach.

* * *

It had been one year since Fuu last saw them but she couldn't get **his** face out of her mind. The vision of him and the sound of waves crashing on the beach made her cry. That sound always reminded her of their journeyand especially of him. Fuu had been lulled to sleep by that soothing sound on more nights then she couldremember during their journey. One night, she, Mugen, and Jin had camped on a beachjust like this one. Jin and Mugen kept turns on guard duty while she slept. Fuu giggled. Mugen had fallen asleep during his turn so Jin ended up staying up practically all night. Jin. He was always so dependable. So quiet. So damn unreachable. They had never been more then friends – she wonder if they were they even that? Fuu always had wanted more but Jin kept that damn wall around himself. He didn't even let Mugen know who he really was. _But, why not me? _Fuu walked along the beach as the tears rolled down her skin. She didn't bother wiping them. Fuu had done her best to forget about them. About their journey, but most of all him. Tonight, that damn sound of the sea just wouldn't let her. 

Fuu laid down on the beach. She didn't feel much like going home just yet. The sand felt good on her and in her hair. There was no one there to joke around with, tease, or just talk to at home. It was just her. No - lying on the sand, breathing in the salty air, and letting the sounds of the waves caress hear ears – were better then being home alone. _I'll just lie here a few minutes longer and then I'll walk home._ If anyone had come upon her, lying on the beach, they would have seen the smile on her face as Fuu started to dream about **him**.

The sound of the waves is what woke her. She couldn't tell what time it was but it felt late, too late. She started to sit up but froze when she felt it: Warmth – from a fire. The smell of burning wood was in the air too. _I didn't make a fire before going to sleep! Or did I?_ Fuu thought about what she did before laying down – no it hadn't been her who started the fire. The girl could hear the faint sound of a man breathing and her heart froze. _It is my own stupid fault. I shouldn't be out on the beach alone. What am I going to do? _Fuu started plotting her escape, wondering if she would make back home alive.

"Oh, you're awake. It's not safe for a woman to be out here alone." A quiet yet familiar voice spoke. Fuu tried to place it. Her heart was telling her it was **him**. But how? _What would he be doing here? _

The samurai glanced back at her for a second and returned his attention to the fire. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

It **was** him. She wanted to jump up and into his arms but that would not have been proper. And she wasn't sure how he would react. Instead Fuu sat up and yawned. "Jin? Is it really you?"

"No, it's Mugen. Of course it is me." Jin replied quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Fuu got up and sat down next to him, so very close but they could have been a million miles away. She stared at him – wanting to touch his arm, but not wanting to. It was so damn frustrating.

A small smile formed on his lips. "I owe you a bowl of ramen. I lost the bet we made. When we parted I promised I would buy you a bowl of ramen in a year. You didn't forget, did you? I always keep my word, Fu."

"Oh! I did forget. I am so hungry too – I can't wait. Can I have two bowls of ramen?"

Jin glared at her.

"Just kidding, Jin. We don't have to go just yet." Fuu fought the urge to talk. It was something she did compulsively at times, especially when she was nervous. Right now though - it just seemed wrong. Fuu sensed something was about to happen and she didn't want to mess it up. Fuu shivered from the cool ocean breeze. She looked out at the ocean. The ocean was so beautiful at night, but also dangerous; terrifying. Fuu was always amazed at how different the ocean was at nighttime. During the day the ocean seemed so peaceful and calm but at night it was violent and aggressive.

"You're cold, Fu. Here, let me get a blanket for you. Is that all you wore?" Jin pulled one out of his bag and looked at her intently for a few seconds.

"It was warm when I walked down here." Fuu nodded and smiled as he put a light blanket around her shoulders. She didn't want his hands to leave the blanket, her shoulder. And she wanted those hands to do so much more. Fuu picked a star in the black sky and made a wish. _I wish for Jin to keep his hands on my shoulders._ She looked up at him trying to sense what he was feeling. It was always so hard with Jin. Fu's heart pounded in her chest when Jin didn't move his hand off of her shoulder. He did not attempt anything else but for now, this was more then enough for her. To be close to the man she had desired for so long made Fuu truly happy. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt his muscles tense. However, he did not move away. There is hope, Fuu thought as she smiled again. If she would have looked up at him, Fuu would've seen a smile on his face too.


End file.
